Final Fantasy X: Something about Yuna?
by Aizeru
Summary: A new life have started on the planet Yxia, (find out more). Note: I actually created most of my own characters.


Final Fantasy X: Something about Yuna?  
  
Written by: Aizeru  
  
Note: I don't freaking own this game.  
  
About me: I don't care what people thing about this story, If you think is lame then find with me I will try harder, but I wrote this because I like to write. Also if you see mistake written in this tell me, but let me tell you this, "people make mistake, nobody is perfect. Thank You.  
  
Prologue: Many years ago in a planet call Salomon was destroyed by a ruler know as Odo. Odo is not human, but a powerful sorceress. He hates mankind; he is nothing but a selfish sorceress. Suddenly a man recreated the world, the world that is now know has Yxia. Yxia is a peaceful world, which hopefully will remain and rest. Something is about to happen in Yxia, there will be 5 unknown strangers that will save the life force of Yxia. There is also magical power such as, FIRE* WATER* LIGHTINING* ICE* WIND* and many more. Will the strangers have enough courage to help and save Yxia? Well let's find out!!!  
  
Chapter1  
  
A girl with blue and pink dots, with a pink slipper runs for her life in a pitch-black hallway. She hears a voice saying to her "Save Yxia" it echoes around the hallway while she keeps running. She realizes something was at the end of the hallway. It was a big shiny light. She goes and runs up to the light, but she suddenly starts to move slow the floor starts to tremble, she hears people crying, and kids laughing. When the floor broke down, she fell down into the deep darkness, she screams out loud while she fall deep down. Suddenly out of nowhere she hears her mother calling on to her.  
  
Yuna: Mom is that you?  
  
Yuna's Mom: Wake up Yuna!!!!!  
  
I woke up and I see my mother sitting down on my old dusty chair. My mom is about her mid 40s. She has beautiful green eyes and white hair. She is so old and tiny. I then looked at her and say "Do you have the time?" "Yes" she said.  
  
Yuna: well can you tell me the time!  
  
Mom: Watch your language young lady!  
  
Yuna: Sorry mom. I looked at my mother waiting for her to reply my answer. It was all hot inside my room. I couldn't even breathe from all this hotness. My mother said in a soft gentle voice.  
  
Mom: Its 9:55 a.m.  
  
Yuna: What!  
  
Mom: You still have time. If you hurry it up.  
  
I quickly jumped out of my bed; not knowing the floor is wet. I almost slip, but pretended I was not going to fall. I dash to the bathroom sink to brush my teeth. I then went back to my room into the closet, I once again slip, but this time I really fell and busted my ass in front of my mother. I looked at her and smile, while I rubbed my ass. I put on my clothes, (Final Fantasy X-2 clothing). My mother was just there sitting down on the old dusty chair while she is reading a book about different kind of Elements. I quickly grabbed my bag and gave a kiss to my mom.  
  
Yuna: Bye mom I love you.  
  
Mom: Bye, have a nice day.  
  
I quickly left the house and closed the door shut. The town that I live in is call the Caravan Clan. It's a peaceful place; houses are build by baboon sticks. People are very spiritual, and helpful. The sky is clear blue, sun shines every day, kids laughing, grass gets greener by the time. It's a good place to live. My house is not to wide and not to small. The Caravan was named after a warrior knows as Makuren. Some say he was from Salomon he was the one who saved many peoples life. It was something about opening a path to people. The confusing part is that if he is from Salomon, Salomon have been destroy, how did he come to the planet Yxia. Also who found out about such history if Salomon is destroyed? Oh well, as my mom says everything in life can be possible. Has I walked to school, I started to think about that dream I had last night. It didn't make sense at all. While I was thinking, a boy suddenly told me, "Are you a summoner"? The boy was about 7 years old.  
  
Yuna: Yes, I am a summoner.  
  
Boy: Cool! I want to be just like you.  
  
Yuna: .oh Well I have to go.  
  
Boy: When I grow up I am going to go to school to learn how to summon. Yuna: Well you will have to work hard to be the best.  
  
She smiles at the boy, while the boy looks up to her.  
  
Boy: You have cool eyes. On the left side is blue and on the right side is green. Does your eyes change color when you become a summoner.  
  
Yuna: No, I was born with it.  
  
The boy left and started to skip, I then continue on down the path. By the time I get there I would have missed my test. I was up all night trying to study that stupid test about cure, and esuna, also another test about history. It was about Makuren the famous warrior who saved everyone life. I walked pass the mountains of Asuken, there I saw a big bird nest. I kept on walking; the whole trip takes about 15 or 20 minutes. I didn't even know why I bother going to school. As I walked, once again a guy stops me and told me do you want some items to buy. I looked at him.  
  
Yuna: .....  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Yuna: ...........  
  
Man: ............  
  
Yuna: I have to go.  
  
Man: common, buy something I need money please!!!  
  
Yuna: Sorry I need to go.  
  
The man suddenly cursed at me, but it didn't bother me. Not everyone in Caravan is nice here. Sometimes there are crooks here. I continue walking; there I see my school from across the lake. I didn't go around the lake because it takes long, so I walked on water. I carefully concentrated. She walks by slowly stepping on the water with gentle care. She walks by an ugly duck and a beautiful swamp. When she got there, she quickly jumps off. "Signs". I ran fast as I can, while I was running the wind was blowing me fast. It felt as if I was flying like a bird. I open the entrance of my school. I looked up for the time it was 10:34 a.m. I ran quickly up the 6th floor, where my next class starts. My school is pretty big. My school has 20 floors, it has big hallways, and rooms. You mostly see the color blue, red, green, and yellow around the school. This school is mostly about being a summoner, and for the other with gifted powers. The name of my school is call The Great Luna. Luna also lived in Salomon. Luna was one of the strangers that help people. Luna was one of the best summoner in Salomon. This school was named after her. Has I walked down the hallway; I looked for the class number. The class number was 606. "Bingo" I say. I quietly open the door. The teacher looked at me, and everyone in the class also looked at me. I was so shy.  
  
Yuna: heh, Hi  
  
The teacher looked at me. He had a stick on his hand against the wall. He wears glasses and a black gown, with white stripes. He was a well-trained black mage. His hair looked all spiky all around, with white hair. (Final Fantasy X, Seymour hairstyle). They call him Boltu. Boltu kept looking at me with his shiny white eyes.  
  
Boltu: Hmm?  
  
Yuna:.....  
  
Boltu: Will you take a seat, right over their where Mako is sitting.  
  
Yuna: Yes Sir.  
  
I walked by 5 rows and went to sit right at the middle of the class next to Mako. This class is about using many different elements with magic, magic such as lightning, water, fire, ice, even demi, bio, and much more dark magic. This is my least favorite class, because is not my thing. My favorite class will be a white mage. I looked at Boltu while he teaches the next stage of magic.  
  
Boltu: Fire will turn to fira, after that will be firaga, and it will go on, same thing with other elements.  
  
Student: How about bio and demi?  
  
Boltu: No.  
  
Boltu: It all depends.  
  
Boltu: You also need to study the monsters weakness. For example, lightning has the weakness of water right.  
  
All Students: Yes  
  
Boltu: It all depends on the monsters main source of its power. Boltu looks at Yuna and tells her a question.  
  
Boltu: Yuna, what kind of magic you use on ice?  
  
Yuna: um, water.  
  
Boltu: wrong. Anyone else.  
  
Student: fire sir!  
  
Boltu: yes.  
  
The bell suddenly rings.  
  
Boltu: Homework on all the elements and weakness. Also research papers are due on Monday, on the Legendary Luna.  
  
Everyone scramble out the door. Boltu looks at me, "Yuna I need to speak with you". I go up to him slowly with shame on my face. "Why did you come so late Yuna"?  
  
Yuna: I, I over slept. I was up all day studying for the test.  
  
Boltu: Yuna you will need to come on time. You need to pass this class. You don't have good grades.  
  
Yuna: What can I do to make it up?  
  
Boltu: Do the research papers about the Legendary Luna, and with extra, do a 5 paragraph essay about your views of Salomon.  
  
Yuna: okay.  
  
Boltu: bye, have a nice day.  
  
I walked out the class with a sad face. I was not too happy about this. I walked to the 3rd floor where my next class was held. I went inside the class; I sat down and waited for my teacher. This class is about learning how to make different ingredients with potion, hi potion, ether, and so on. A woman walked in the class. She looked at every one of us. She said that are teacher would not be here today. Everybody looked at the teacher with happiness. As the woman kept on talking the announcer interrupted her.  
  
Announcer: Good morning everybody, we just want to say yesterday the Blitz Ball team won the 3rd game in a roll! So lets cheer them up for the next game goooooooooooooooooo!!!!! Belviks!!! Also by January 15, there will be a new subject class. It's all-new, you won't believe this but it's the Pink mage. That's right you heard me the Pink mage class will come January 15, it's a special class. Join in if you want too. Oh! I almost forget Yuna will you come to the principle office. That is all thank you.  
  
Women: Who is Yuna?  
  
Yuna: Me  
  
Women: They want you, go the principle office.  
  
I walked out the class not knowing what's happening. The principle office was on the 20th floor, the last floor of the building. I decided to go to the teleporter. It's a green, yellowish ball. Surrounding the ball with strange symbols. I place my right hand on the ball. A big shiny light shines the whole hallway. While I am going up I see many things going so fast. Finally it stops. I walked out and turn left heading towards the principle office. There was a security guard at the door and he says to me. "Please state your name" I am Yuna. "Please proceed". I walked in and there was a lady with a red dress on. I see a girl on the right side of the room crying. (The girl looks almost like Rikku clothes). I asked the lady what do you want with me. The lady reply and said, "You should go home early today".  
  
Yuna: Why?  
  
Lady: Just leave, we don't want you here.  
  
Yuna: Damn you! How can you not have a reason?  
  
Lady: The truth is you should go home early, you might be contagious.  
  
I didn't believe any of this crap, so I decided to go home, which was good for me. I walked out the principle office and went towards the teleporter. A guy looks at me and says to me "Don't go home". He was a young kid; he was about 17 or 18 years old. He had brown hair (Sora's hair, from Kingdom Hearts). He had a yellow jacket, with a blue shirt, and light blue jeans. He has green eyes. He looks at me for a moment, while he holds his books and book bag.  
  
Yuna: Excuse me? Who are you?  
  
Young boy: Sorry my name is Saoken. But my friends call me Ken. Yuna: Oh, well. my name is.  
  
Both: Yuna.  
  
Yuna: How do you know my name?  
  
Ken: Have you see me in gym?  
  
Yuna: Oh, you're that kid that always get picked by the bullies aren't you?  
  
Ken: Umm.. heh.  
  
Ken's face turn bright red, he puts his hand on his hair and starts to scratch. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.  
  
Ken: You should not go home.  
  
Yuna: Why?  
  
Ken: They told me the same thing last year. Turns out that I have been cutting. I spoke with the same lady and told her that I was in trouble because of her. She told me too bad!  
  
Yuna: What?  
  
Ken: Yep.  
  
Yuna: Why would they do that?  
  
Ken: They always do that. Every single year they call on a student to come to the principle office to be dismissed early.  
  
Yuna: That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. (Its true, it is stupid).  
  
Yuna walks away, but Ken suddenly stops her.  
  
Ken: Can I have your phone number?  
  
Yuna looks at him.  
  
Yuna: Hell no!  
  
She walks away while she looks at him. Ken then feels left out. I continue walking up to the ball. I touched the ball with my right hand and I transfer to the 3rd floor. The hall was empty and quit. I head for the room where the substitute teacher talked about, who own and ruled Yxia. I waited and waited until the bell rings. Suddenly I see something strange out the window. I quickly went up to the window and there in the sky I see a blackish and greenish bird heading straight to our school. (The bird is the size of a lion).  
The bird got closer as my heart beat faster and faster. I told everyone "look there is a bird heading straight at us" The teacher then screamed out loud. She said to everyone don't panic. Put she was the only one that was really panicking. All of a sudden I see Boltu walk pass by our door. I walk out the door and see him using the big bright ball to transfer to the 1st floor. I dash up to the ball and place my right hand. There I see Boltu heading for the exit. I went and open the front exit door. I saw him just standing there raising his arms. The bird is getting closer and closer. I see Boltu chanting a spell while he moves his arms around and around.  
  
Boltu: In the name of Spira, save us and protect all from this horrible beast.  
  
I see a shiny purplish circle getting bigger and bigger in the middle of Boltu's arms. I bend down to the ground not knowing what was about to happened. The bird finally got up to us. But Boltu stops the bird with his powerful attack.  
  
Boltu: ahhhh!!!!!  
  
I see him kind of struggling, but he gave it a big blow and zoom the bird miles away with the bird being destroyed. The bird screamed out loud. It gave me the creeps the way that bird screamed. I see Boltu looking up the sky. I stand up breathing heavily because of that bird. Boltu's hair move left and right while the wind blows.  
Then out of nowhere millions of millions of birds come out the shiny blue sky. There were kinds of birds with different colors, colors such as pink, black, blue, red, and many more. I couldn't even breathe; I held my chest with both my arms.  
  
(When millions of birds came out think about the song Star Wars Episode 1, when they fought Dark Mawn).  
  
I thought that this was the end of the world. I really thought Yxia was about to be doom. I looked at the birds just coming straight at us. I heard the door open and I see Mako coming out of the door. I suddenly see a figure appearing, I knew what it was, it was a man. The man was tall with great black armor all around him. He had short white hair, his color skin was tan, and he also had a yellow cape, and a sword behind his back. He was an old looking kind of man. He was around his 40s or maybe even 50. The man walks up to us getting closer and closer. He starts to laugh as he steps the ground. We looked at him without knowing if he is good or bad. The mysterious man looks up and laughs.  
  
Boltu seemed nervous; he didn't know what was about to happen. The man looks at us and asks a question to us.  
  
Mysterious Man: Who is the leader in this planet?  
  
I looked at him; I was beginning to think that this man was from another planet. Mako steps in front of Boltu.  
  
Mako is a young boy. He has black short hair, he wears green overall, with yellow boots.  
  
Mako: Get the F*** out of our planet.  
  
Mysterious Man: Do you know who I am?  
  
He begins to laugh even harder.  
  
Mako: No, and nobody don't F****** care!  
  
Boltu and Yuna looks at Mako.  
  
Mysterious Man: I am Arubins.  
  
Arubins: Now, tell me who is the leader of this planet.  
  
Mako: This guy want to fight. Okay, bring it on!  
  
Arubins begin to laugh again.  
  
Mako: I don't usually fight an old guy, but you are asking for it buddy.  
  
Mako dashes up to Arubins. He hit Arubins with a big blow on his face. But Arubins is still standing laughing at Mako. Mako gives another swing with his right arm, but suddenly Arubins stops him by grabbing Mako's right arm. Arubins take out his sword from the back slowly. He then stabs Mako right threw Mako's chest while blood is gushing out hitting the grass all over the place, and a drop of blood hits Boltu's glasses. You see Arubins laughing even harder. He licks the sword and puts the sword right back. I looked at Mako right on the floor. Boltu was just standing there. I realize that the birds on the sky were just looking at us. I looked at Arubins, and he looked at me.  
  
Arubins: This is the last time I'm going to say it. Who is the leader of this planet?  
  
Nobody speak for a moment.  
  
Arubins: Very well, your town and families will be destroyed.  
  
Boltu and Yuna: What?  
  
Arubins laugh again as he usually do. When I heard him say that he will destroy our town and families it seems I have been stab by someone with a dagger. I was really scared and confuse. This whole thing is similar to my dream. I was really frightened. I step up in front of Boltu. Boltu looks at me and tells me not to be stupid like Mako. I spoke up with anger.  
  
Yuna: I am the leader of Yxia!  
  
Arubins: I see.  
  
Yuna: Happy!  
  
Arubins: I will kill you, and it won't take long.  
  
Boltu: !  
  
That's when I knew I was really F*** up badly. Arubins smiles and dashes quickly up to me. You couldn't even see him. He takes out his sword and looks at me. He then swings up his sword ready to slash any moment. "Yuna!!!"  
  
To BE CONTINUE.  
  
So far on the story: Yuna wakes up from a weird dream, She was late from school. You know her mother, also where she lives. She goes to school and you meet all this character. You know who is Boltu, Mako, and the legendary strangers, also you know the weird mysterious guy name Arubins. You know Ken the kid that asks Yuna's number. You also know her school and her life. You of course know the prologue, and all this chaos going on. (And just guest, I don't even care if you did not like the story but do you think Yuna will live YES or NO.) HINT: She might not live. 


End file.
